


שלג

by Realization (MidnightCraze)



Series: דראבלים [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/Realization
Summary: צ'אבי אף פעם לא ראה כל כך הרבה שלג.





	שלג

**Author's Note:**

> נאמר לי על ידי אנשים שמכירים שלג באופן אישי שהוא לא עד כדי כך כיף.

"צ'אבי!" סטיבי קרא כשצ'אבי יצא מהרכב ורץ אל השלג עם חיוך וידיים מונפות באוויר. אם הוא היה יודע שזאת הסיבה שצ'אבי ביקש ממנו לעצור הוא לא היה עושה את זה. "אתה תהיה חולה!"

צ'אבי הסתובב אל סטיבי והביט בו בעיניים נוצצות. סטיבי עצר לרגע את נשימתו, והוא לא ידע את זה באותו הרגע, אבל התמונה של צ'אבי עומד בשלג עם חיוך גדול יותר מאי פעם, ידיים באוויר ועיניים נוצצות, כשכובע הצמר שסטיבי הביא לו במתנה מכסה את רוב שיערו ואת המצח שלו – התמונה הזאת עמדה להישאר הרבה מאוד זמן צרובה במוחו.

סטיבי לא יכול לעצור את עצמו מלצחוק כשצ'אבי הסתובב שוב פעם ורץ אל השדה שבשולי הדרך שהיה מכוסה שלג, צוחק אל העולם המושלג כמו ילד קטן שרואה שלג בפעם הראשונה בחייו. הוא דומם את המנוע ויצא מהמכונית, מתקדם אל עבר צ'אבי בצעדים איטיים כשידיו נמצאות עמוק בכיסי המעיל שלו וצווארו מורכן כדי שכולו יהיה מכוסה בצעיף העבה.

הוא הגיע אל צ'אבי והניח יד אחת על כתפו. "צ'אבי," הוא אמר כדי שצ'אבי ימקד בו את תשומת ליבו לכמה רגעים. "בוא נחזור למכונית. אתה תהיה חולה אם תשחק ככה בשלג, וזה לא יהיה טוב אם תהיה חולה דווקא בחג המולד. יש הרבה משחקים, אתה יודע."

"זה לא מדהים, סטיבי?" צ'אבי שאל, והחיוך לא נטש את פניו. הוא הניף את ידיו שוב פעם והסתובב במקום כשפניו מורמות אל השמיים שהמטירו שלג על שני הגברים.צ'אבי החזיר את מבטו אל סטיבי וסטיבי גיחך. "אף פעם לא ראיתי כל כך הרבה שלג!" הוא הכריז ואחר כך צחק.

סטיבי לגמרי לא היה מוכן לידו של צ'אבי שאחזה בכוח בידו שנמצאה מחוץ לכיס המעיל ולצ'אבי שנשען לאחור בפתאומיות. הוא גרר את סטיבי אחריו, וסטיבי נפל על השלג הרך בבהלה. "למען השם, צ'אבי, אל תעשה את זה!" סטיבי אמר בכעס, אבל הצחוק המשוחרר שהתפרץ ממנו רגע אחר כך גרם לנזיפה שלו להיות הרבה פחות חמורה והרבה יותר אוהבת.

צ'אבי הצמיד את ידיו של סטיבי אל השלג הרך ורכן מעליו כדי להצמיד את שפתיו אל שפתיו של סטיבי לכמה רגעים קצרים. כשהוא התרומם שוב, סטיבי הצליח לראות את הלובן שזהר בעיניו. כמה פתיתי שלג נצצו על כובעו ועל שערו וסטיבי שלח את ידו וניער אותם ממנו בחיבה.

"צ'אבי?" סטיבי שאל והתיישב במקום.

"מה?"

"אנחנו באמת צריכים לחזור לרכב. אנחנו נהיה חולים," סטיבי אמר והביט אל תוך עיניו המאושרות של צ'אבי.

צ'אבי הביט עליו בעיניים מתחננות. "אבל, תראה!" הוא קרא וחפן שלג בכל אחת מידיו. הוא זרק את השלג לאוויר והשלג נפל על גופם באופן מהפנט. "איך אתה יכול להגיד שאנחנו צריכים ללכת? תסתכל על השלג הזה! אנחנו חייבים להישאר כאן עוד קצת."

סטיבי חייך ונישק את צ'אבי. הוא מעולם עוד לא ראה אותו כל-כך מאושר. אולי הם יכולים להישאר עוד קצת זמן בשלג.


End file.
